Henry and Flynn In Time
by TvFan00
Summary: Henry thinks he may have invented time-travel and enlists Flynn's help. But after a little bit of bad luck they are both sent back in time. Now they must find their way back home, if it's possible.


Flynn sat on the couch playing a video game. The TV blared loudly as he blasted through hordes of zombies while yelling "Take that zombie! Think your better than me! Didn't think so!" He was so into the game he didn't even hear the knocking at the door.

"Flynn!" Cece screams stomping out of her room, "There's someone at the door!" She opens the door at looks down. It was Henry, her old math tutor. "Oh hey Henry" she lets him in and heads back to her room.

Henry walks over to Flynn. "Greetings abnormally hyper friend. I come with superfluous news!"

"Yeah yeah, grab a controller, I need help with this level 5 boss coming up." Flynn says mashing the buttons on his controller once more.

Henry glances towards the TV "I'm afraid the zombie legions must wait. I need your help." Flynn's character dies and he throws the controller down violently.

"Stupid zombies... So what's happening?" Flynn asks turning off the TV. Henry removes two metal boxes from his backpack. They were of a shiny metal with a reflective surface and connected by a thick black cord. "Whoa whats that?"

Henry hands one of the boxes to Flynn. Flynn lifts it up and down feeling it was lighter than he imagined. He was about to press a shiny red button but Henry warns "Don't press that!" Flynn stops short.

"Why?"

"Just in case." He unravels the black chord connecting the two boxes. "It requires we both press the buttons at the same time. But being a scientist I don't leave anything to chance."

Flynn was now confused. What was his friend going on about. And what was this cool shiny box he was now holding? Henry picks up the remote and wraps the black chord around it a few times. He then lays it back on the table.

"Ok if this works, I will have invented time travel!" Henry finally explains with an excitement that was uncommon for him.

Flynn's eyes grew big. "Whoa, cool. I want to time travel!"

"Unfortunately the device is not appropriate for humans at this time. I have only tested it once with less than desirable effects." He pauses for a moment thinking of the first time he had tried the experiment. He had tried to transport his cellphone, the smell of burned plastic and fried circuit-boards was still fresh in his memory.

"So why do you need two boxes?"

"Well I tried just one box yesterday and it caused a destabilized Casimir effect which in turn destroyed my cell phone." He backs a few feet away from Flynn taking the slack out of the chord but not enough to lift the remote from the table. "But don't worry if both boxes send the quantum fluctuation signal at the same time it should stabilize the Casimir effect enough to safely transport your remote..." he pauses for dramatic effect "to the future!"

Everything Henry had just said practically flew over Flynn's head. But he knew it meant time travel and that was pretty cool to him. Henry adjusts his dial to +5 on the box and instructs Flynn "Set your dial to plus five. Then when I tell you to, push and hold down the red button."

"Ok." Flynn bobbed up and down in excitement grinning ear to ear. "Time travel!"

Henry was calm and collected as he went over the last few calculations in his head. Hovering his finger over the red button he instructs "OK. Hold it in." And they both simultaneously push and hold down the red button.

The box vibrated in his hand ever so lightly it was almost a humm. Flynn's first reaction was to drop it to the ground but he did not. The once black chord now glowed bright green then gradually changed it's colored to a translucent white. From there it went completely translucent and disappeared with a light 'pop'.

Henry releases the button, as he does the black chord comes back into view. And the remote was now missing indicating the experiment was a success. "It worked!"

"Wheres the remote?" Flynn wonders hoping it wasn't gone forever. He hated having to walk over to the TV to change it.

"Well I don't have any way of measuring the time-space continuum yet. But since we just used plus five on the dial it should be just a few seconds."

They both waited setting the boxes down. But the remote never appeared. Flynn was starting to get a little anxious, was he actually going to have to manually change channels now? Then they heard what sounded like radio static proceeded by another light 'pop'.

"Oww!" They hear Cece yell from the other room. "Who threw a remote at me?"

Flynn bursts into laughter. Henry was confused though, why hadn't the remote appeared exactly where it had left. He makes a mental note to look into the phenomena later. "I guess time travel isn't an exact science" he says attempting to make a joke.

Cece storms out of her room again. "That's not funny guys!" She was angry and rightfully so, a large red mark had started to appear on her forehead. "Who threw it?"

They both point towards each other. "He did!"

"Flynn I know you did it!" She responds believing in her mind that Flynn was the culprit all along. She throws the remote at him from across the room, giving him ample time to dodge. The remote hits the coffee table with a little force knocking one of the metallic boxes into the floor. She then goes back to her room slamming the door shut.

"Over react much?" Flynn says shaking his head. He hears a small whirring. "What's that?"

They both turn back towards the coffee table. The box that had fell was now visibly vibrating against the table. 'Ping ping ping' the vibrations began to get faster.

"Is it going to explode?" Flynn asks excitedly.

Henry had a look of dread on his face. "The casing is cracked and it's started an automated sequence."

"You designed it to start automatically?"

"No. Well not on purpose! Quick push the button we have to stabilize the field!" Henry lunges towards the box on the ground as Flynn grabbed the other. The chord began to turn translucent colors in spots as Henry adjusted his dial but could not get it to respond.

"My dials broke! We'll have to make up for it with the secondary. Hurry turn the dial all the way back, that should stabilize the increased amount of fluctuations from the broken box." Henry says hastily getting more worried by the second. He didn't think it would explode, but it did completely melt his cell phone. His scientific brain began going over dozens of possible scenarios. Some of which weren't very good.

Flynn was no longer excited, now realizing that time travel might be a little more dangerous than it was cool or fun. He twists the dial counter-clockwise to negative 50 and pushes in the red button.

Immediately the chord went completely translucent and he heard a loud pop that seemed to trail off to an echo. The world around the two of them began to dissolve away until nothing but the hue's of light whirred around them. Beautiful streams of gold, red, and blue floated about as if they were strands of cloud.

Henry was with him too still holding the broken box. His mouth moved but words didn't come out. Then a few seconds his words came to him, almost as an echo "Let go of the button!" He did.

The beautiful color clouds then quickly began to form colored snow that fell around them clinging together with one another like static. Soon the colors formed blurry objects. The contrast began to get sharper and the blurry objects were now solid. Then everything was perfectly real.

But something was off, this wasn't exactly Flynn's house anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys hope you liked this little bit of science fiction. Hope it wasn't too hard to follow. So it would appear Flynn and Henry are in a bit of a bind. Find out what happened after they time traveled next chapter. Btw updates may be sporatic with this story as I get the time and idea's to write it. I'm kind of making up the time travel stuff as I go since I don't really know how to do it in real life. (If I did I'd be rich lol)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
